


You Have to Have At Least One Kink

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [78]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: I’ve noticed everyone gives Tony the extreme/embarrassing kinks in your prompts, and that’s fine but I was wondering if we could get something where Peter is the one hiding his embarrassing fetish, and Tony finds out about it and they kink negotiate and set up a scene and Peter gets to indulge in his weird kink. But, you come up with the kink! Have it be something strange but something you are okay with writing and are happy to write. Of course if you don’t want to then just ignore this prompt ♥





	You Have to Have At Least One Kink

“Come on Pete, there has to be _something_ you want to try.” Tony says, kissing Peter’s naked shoulder.

Peter blushes and turns to him. “I’m okay with what we do now. The tying me up and the toys and things like that.”

“Yeah, but that’s _my_ kink. What about you? You have to have at least one.” Tony presses.

Peter blushes pink. “It’s really weird and gross and I don’t want you to judge me.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “I dated someone who only ever had sex if she pretended to be a dog. Ears and tail and everything.” He kisses Peter. “Is it weirder than that?”

Peter bites his lip. That is pretty weird…

“Okay… I once had sex with a dude who asked me to stick a needle up his urethra?” He says.

Peter’s eyes widen. “Ow, what the fuck?!”

Tony smirks. “Cock and ball torture is pretty wierd. Is it weirder than that?”

Peter thinks for a moment. “Maybe not…”

Tony thinks even more. “I saw a video of a girl who liked to rub poison ivy on her pussy. Surely it isn’t that bad.”

Peter gasps. “That’s awful! No, mine isn’t that bad! Wouldn’t that give anyone who’s fucking her-“

“Yeah, it would. It’s like a… STD kink or something. But without any permanent damage.” He shrugs.

Peter looks horrified. “Okay, so maybe I’m not… not that bad. Not STD bad.”

Tony giggles and kisses Peter again, nuzzling his neck. “I can work with anything. Whatever your kink—or kinks—is, I can work with it. Promise. I won’t judge you.”

Peter bites his lip, squirming a bit. “Um… okay… so… I kind of… had this kink where…” peter blushes bright pink. “I want you to p-piss inside m-me. Like in m-m-my ass.” He closes his eyes, pink all over his face and chest and ears.

Tony kisses him on the lips softly. “That’s okay. I can do that.”

Peter opens his eyes, gasping. “R-really?”

Tony nods. “Sure! How would you want that to work? Like after sexy times, before, during?”

Peter squirms more, whimpering a bit. “Um… well… I kind of thought.,.” He clears his throat. “I have a couple… ideas…”

Tony smirks. “Tell me?”

Peter whimpers. “Um… o-one was um… you would…” he blushes and looks away. “P-pee in me and then l-leave. Like… like I don’t m-matter.” He blsuhes.

Tony pets his hot cheeks. “Calm down baby. It’s okay. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” He promises.

Peter clears his throat. “And the other is um… you pee in me and then you cum in me and then you plug m-me so I have it all inside me.”

Tony’s eyes darken. “I like that one a bit more, because I get to cum in that one. But we can do both if you want.”

Peter blushes and nods. “Y-Yes please. If you’re okay with it!”

~

Tony wakes Peter up with a kiss, already half hard. It’s early for them, only 10:00 am. “Baby. Wake up.”

Peter whines and pushes his ass up, head buried more. “Sleepy.”

Tony smirks. “I have to pee, baby.” He says, one hand going down and pushing two fingers in. Still loose from last night.

Peter gasps and whines, biting the pillow. “P-please, oh, please use me.”

Tony sits up, straddling Peter’s hips. He presses his cock in, all the way, and sighs loudly as he stars to piss.

Peter holds stock still, whimpering and pushing his ass more into Tony’s hips. He touches his belly, able to feel his tummy filling. He whimpers and looks behind him. “Wow. You peed a lot.” He whispers to Tony.

Tony sighs happily, starting to rut his hips and feeling himself get hard. He groans at the noises. “God, it’s so warm inside you now. Damn Pete, I think you gave me a new kink too.” He groans.

Peter whines and angles his hips more so the pee won’t drip out. “Please cum inside me, want it so bad!” He cries.

Tony groans and speeds up his hips. “Gonna fill you up to bursting, gonna completely ruin your little hole.”

Peter sobs and fists the sheets, looking back at Tony. “Please please please!”

Tony groans and cums inside, biting Peter’s shoulder. He pulls out slowly, quickly replacing it with Peter’s plug. He lays down beside him, completely sated and happy. “That was hot.”

Peter turns on his back, touching his slightly bloated tummy.

Tony wraps his hand around Peter’s cock, pumping it quickly. “God, how are you so perfect?” He asks.

Peter sobs and finishes, kissing Tony roughly. “I love you so so so much. Thank you so much.” He sobs.

Tony smiles and kisses his cheek. “Of course, baby. I love you too.”


End file.
